


Fangirl

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Fangirl

We were at the stadium, as usual, me and Robin supporting Marco. It was the coldest day of the year according to the weather reports and you could really tell. I was wearing about four layers of clothing beneath my coat and I still felt the bite of the cold.

Marco had promised he’d play at least three games in a row without getting injured, this was the third, and we were somewhat hopeful that he would get through it unscathed.

Robin had already placed a bet on what minute Marco would either score in or get injured in. He was trying to be optimistic and realistic at the same time.

~

Borussia were playing terribly. They’d had a pretty rocky start to the season anyway but you could really see the holes that had been left by the unmentionable pair of forwards who had left the club in the summer. Ciro was good but he hadn’t had the time to adapt to the team and fit in yet, there was too much pressure being put on him and Marco and too much pressure on the defence. Mistakes happen, but they were happening too often.

I couldn’t believe that I was watching the same team that challenged for the Champions League just a few seasons ago. That seemed like a dream now.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the girl that was sat on the other side of Robin. I noticed her because she was screaming profanities at the top of her lungs, mainly at Mats and Erik who were having a very poor game. Not only that, but she was stunning. Robin hadn’t noticed her yet, to him she was probably just another screaming fan. He hadn’t realised that she was female and pretty, if he had then he would be standing closer to her than me.

I felt like edging closer to her myself, or switching seats with Robin at half time.

~

Things only got worse for Borussia, and by half time they were 2-0 down. I almost wanted to cover my eyes so that I wouldn’t have to watch the rest of the match. I wondered if their season was even salvageable. Marco had to have been thinking about his options for the future.

Robin went inside to get beers as I knew he would, it was his usual routine, and so I took his seat, putting a BVB scarf over my chair. She looked at me, just once. There was a flicker of recognition I thought. Maybe she was a fan girl, maybe she would cosy up to me to get her hands on Marco. Looking at her, I thought wouldn’t mind being used by her.

I noticed her shiver. She had a long sleeved top on beneath her BVB shirt but clearly it wasn’t keeping her that warm. I sighed to myself for a moment trying to make a decision. Be a gentleman and get the girl, or freeze to death.

I chose to try to get the girl and took off my really snug coat. I smiled at her as I held it out to her. “It’s cold and you’re clearly freezing. I’m not looking for anything in return but you tell me your name at least.”

She smiled brightly at me, then flushed a pink colour at her cheeks.

“Sorry for all the swearing but they’re really shit this year.” She said as she took the coat from me. She slipped it on and zipped it all the way to the top and put the hood up which made her look like an Antarctic explorer.

“I know that’s what I’ve been telling Marc-my friend. Just my friend. He went to get beer.” I covered that one up pretty quickly, unsure whether I should tell the girl that I was best friends with Marco Reus or if she already knew that.

“My name’s Alexa.” She said holding out her hand to me.

“Marcel.” I responded, shaking her outstretched hand. It felt like ice, so I rubbed her fingers between my palms. “You should put your hands in the pockets, you’re an iceberg.”

“Don’t crash into me.”

Then Robin came back carrying two beers carefully, with a large salted soft pretzel in his mouth.

“You took my seat.” He tried to say, although the mouth full of pretzel made it sound really odd.

“Where did you get that pretzel from?” I asked, wondering why he didn’t get me one.

He just shrugged then sat down in my seat, passing me my beer. He hadn’t even noticed that I was coatless and talking to someone.

He got his phone out and starting texting someone whilst devouring his pretzel so I continued talking to Alexa as the first half started.

~

They pulled back a goal on 60 minutes and got an equalizer on 73. Then the impossible happened. Marco scored a goal (not impossible at all) but it resulted in BVB winning the game. Alexa went nuts beside me, the fans around us jumping to their feet too and screaming at the top of their lungs, then she jumped into my arms. In a complete moment of insanity I leant in, and pressed my lips against hers.


End file.
